The End
by ficusmarie
Summary: It seemed like the world was nothing more than a fly on their windshield, as they drove to a place where life was worth living and the only thing that mattered was each other" ONE SHOT


_**The End**_

_**By HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**_

_A/N Alright, this is a bit different for me. I haven't written anything quite like this before, so I'll really appreciate some feed back. Thanks loads and I hope you enjoy this!_

It was the end. The end of the year. The end of Hogwarts. The end of acting like children. The end of relaxation. The end of a care-free world. The end of everything they've come to know over the past seven years. The end. The end was here, and Lily Evans could barely contain herself with the mixture of emotions she was feeling of it. 

She was excited. Now was the time for her to make a difference in the world. She was going to shine. Already, she knew she was going to be a healer. She had also found the apartment she was going to live in. There wouldn't be anybody to tell her what she was going to do, where to go, or who to be. She was going to be herself. Finally, free.

She was nervous. What was going to come? Would she be a good healer, or would she fail miserably? Would she have enough money to eat? Would she help anyone, and prove to her sister, the one person she missed desperately, that she wasn't a waste of space? That she deserved to live?

But, most of all, Lily Evans was scared. She was scared out of her wits. She would be alone. Alone. Her friends were all going to somewhere else in the world to explore their careers. The only other people she felt remotely friendly with were the Marauders. Luckily, they were staying. But, Lily really only spent time with them when her friends were dating one of the boys, or when she needed to work with James, excluding few very rare occasions. Now that their only connections were gone, would they even want anything to do with her?

A cat. That is what she'd probably end up getting. All lonely ladies have cats, and she was destined now to grow old alone. A pity, really, seeing as how she was slightly allergic to cats. But, she did wonder quietly, if the cat would even want to be near her.

James Potter. She suddenly felt herself longing for their late-night rounds and entertaining discussions. It was only yesterday she had been doing such. But, when it came to that time she was given with James, it never seemed enough these days. She remembered the time they skived off duties, and hid in the kitchen eating ice cream all night long. That was only last Thursday. She also recalled the time he invited her to play poker with himself and his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

She would miss them too. They were so full of life, so much fun, especially when the four of them were together. It seemed like the world was nothing more than a fly on their windshield, as they drove to a place where life was worth living and the only thing that mattered was each other. They were four boys. Four boys that broke rules, played pranks, snuck out, and did what they wanted. But, they were also four boys who understood the concept of what life was about.

To them, a friend was not just a friend, he was your brother; loyalty was the utmost thing to with-hold; a smile was meant to be passed on, and a frown to be banished forever; every moment would always remain as a blissful memory; and life was meant to live to the fullest. The Marauders took it to heart. They always did what they wanted, for if it was one thing the Marauders feared the most, it was regret. Truly, they were unique. It amazed Lily that four unruly, teenage boys had got it, when the world still hadn't figured it out, quite yet.

She did not want to allow herself to envy them, but she did. It seemed like life would be a breeze for the four of them. They would do great things, have great families, and live a great life. It was unbelievable to her, how much she wished she could be apart of it. 

Yes, she would miss them the most of anything.

Standing with her trunk by her, she scanned the crowd and saw the four boys. They were talking to each other, and laughing. She could just imagine herself over there, laughing too. But no. Lily was alone, and frowning.

She twisted the paper in her hands. It was a letter. A letter, that happened to be addressed to and by herself. She wrote it first year, at the end of it, sealed it shut, and stuffed it to the bottom of her trunk, not to open until the end. She untwisted the paper and smoothed it out. Unfolding it, she saw what was written in the same perfect cursive she still had.

_Hello Seventeen-Year-Old Me,_

_I'm writing this to you from the Hogwarts Express as I return home after our first year at school. I must say, you know what happened._

_To sum it up. James Potter. Oh yes, how he made our's and Severus' lives unhappy. I can't help but wonder if he'll always be the same. I really do hope that he'll change over the summer and leave us alone next year. He really seems to be an awful boy. _

_The strange thing is that sometimes, he seems really great. I've seen him with his friends, and he treats them the exact opposite he does me. He's generous, and funny, and nice, and just…great. He's happy, though. That's one thing that never changes. He always has a smile on his face. _

_Sometimes I wonder why he's so happy. What's so great about his life? But then, I sort of understand. It's life. Right? He's living and that's what makes him happy. He's an odd one, he is._

_Missy says I love him, because if I truly disliked him, I wouldn't talk about him so much. She doesn't comprehend that I'm not loving, and that I'm actually fuming. It's insane, really. I hate him. I honestly do. _

_But, enough about him, I want to talk about you. I think you'll be great. I think you'll have a boyfriend, become a Healer like I really want to, be Head Girl, and I bet you'll have loads of friend. You'll be happy. I know that. I'll make sure of it. I wish you well, me, that you get everything you've dreamed, and if you haven't, that you find the strength to get it._

_Lily Evans, age eleven_

Lily stared at the letter. She had forgotten what she had written that long ago. The words pierced her heart like a knife. She had failed. She never gotten everything she wanted. And for some reason, she felt like she needed to apologize. As if her eleven-year-old self was standing in front of her she looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Lily? Who are you talking to?"

Stunned, she whirled around and saw them. The four boys. She suddenly felt happy. They had come to talk to her. Or, were they just passing by and happened to notice that Lily was talking to herself like a crazed person?

"Um, nobody. Sorry," she said, looking back down at the paper she was once more twisting.

"You alright Lils?" asked James, reaching out to Lily.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just that I can't believe it's really over. It's crazy."

James sighed, "Yeah, we know what you mean."

She smiled at the four boys. They smiled back. There was a silence, and then…

"Hey, Lily, where are you heading?" asked James.

"I guess to my new place," she said, looking back up at them. "Why?"

"Well, we were going to Remus' for dinner. Do you want to come?"

She looked at each of the boys and saw, what looked slightly like earnest in their eyes. They wanted her to come. They really wanted her to come.

"Are you sure?" she asked, making sure she was right.

Remus grinned. "We'd love for you to go, Lily."

"Yeah," joined Sirius. "We might even play a little poker while we're at it."

"You game?" finished Peter.

She found it hard to speak. It would be just like Hogwarts. Only, it would be better. Now, they would have the world, instead of just a castle.

She nodded.

"Great," said James, "Follow us. We're taking Remus' car. He learned how to drive last summer."

Lily smiled widely. She grabbed her trunk and followed the boys. Silently, she said to her imaginary, younger self, _I will find the strength._

It was then that Lily realized that it wasn't the end. Never was it the end. As long as she and those four boys were together, it was never _truly_ over. 

Yes, Hogwarts and everything that came with it as coming to a close. That stage of her life was ending. But with every ending, follows a new beginning, for the story is never over. Not even, she realized, when The Fat Lady sings.

_A/N Well? How did everyone enjoy it? Please drop a review and let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading! Happy Easter!_

_Love,_

_HoMeSlIcE4LiFe_


End file.
